


SO WHAT Challenge... Failed

by girlofthemonth



Category: Amnesia (Game & Anime)
Genre: F/M, Mentioned LOONA Ensemble, Parody, TikTok, tiktok challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25459840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlofthemonth/pseuds/girlofthemonth
Summary: toma and yuka (heroine) take on an ACTUALLY difficult tiktok challenge
Relationships: Heroine/Toma (Amnesia)





	SO WHAT Challenge... Failed

After months of seeing her boyfriend make excruciatingly cringy TikToks, Yuka finally convinces Toma to take on the "So What Challenge," in which TikTok users perform the choreography of girl group Loona's lastest hit. Both of them were well aware they were going to fail miserably, there's no way they'd be able to pull off such a hard dance...right?

Yuka soon realizes how seriously Toma was taking the challenge. Squirming like a snail doused in salt, nearly breaking his back, beet red from frustration - well, she was glad he at least took on a "challenge" that wasn't actually mind-numbingly easy. The problem is, he got so upset he threw his own phone to the ground and smashed the screen. Goodbye, month-old phone, Yuka wistfully thought to herself. It seems a trip to the Apple Store was in order.

Not only that - Toma was so humiliated he became offended that Yuka had even suggested they take the So What Challenge. After smashing his phone, he began to yell his frustrations at her. It wasn't her fault all he knew how to do was post thirst traps for fourteen-year-olds! She had no idea how his account even took off - he had more than 50 thousand followers! And he hardly let her "collab" with him, because he "didn't want to ruin the illusion" for his fans. What was that supposed to mean?

Seeing her boyfriend stomp around the house, Yuka had to use all her willpower to not burst out laughing - what was that about female TikTokers having no talent, again?

At this point, Yuka felt like she was with Toma for the hilarity of it all - yes, the cringe was that worth it.


End file.
